


Art for judes' story "Leaving scars"

by mella68



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for judes' story "Leaving scars"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017795) by [judes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judes/pseuds/judes). 



Summary provided by the author: 

The world ended at 2.54pm on a cold, wet Wednesday in August 1982. Not for everyone, but for William Bodie and Raymond Doyle the world they had so painstakingly forged through years of partnership and, latterly, love, shattered in an instant. Or so it seemed when they looked back on the events of that August day.

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/TjBIMif.jpg)   [](http://i.imgur.com/vmKbvLp.jpg)


End file.
